


HC02:  The Ride

by VST



Series: VST's The High Chaparral series [2]
Category: The High Chaparral
Genre: Adventure, Drabble Fic, F/M, Romance, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VST/pseuds/VST
Summary: Near the end of what might have been the fifth season, John must go on a business trip that could have an important effect on the future of the High Chaparral. While he is away, other things happen that will affect that very future. A limited drabble fic told in scenes of exactly 100 words each, this is a sequel to HC01-The Fight.
Relationships: John Cannon/Victoria Cannon
Series: VST's The High Chaparral series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007679
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Drabble 1: Setting the Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: This story is a sequel to my earlier story entitled "The Fight". If you haven't read it yet, you might want to read that first since the major event of that story is reflected here. Like that story, this one is written as a series of drabbles, short scenes of exactly 100 words each (not counting the drabble number and title), where each word counts for both content and quantity. The start and end are written, and I currently have about sixteen to eighteen scenes envisioned, but that may change, so I'm not promising a specific number this time!
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction, written entirely for fun and not for profit. This interpretation of The High Chaparral is entirely my own, and The High Chaparral and all of its various components remain the property of their respective owners.

Sixteen hooves beat down on the rustic trail.

Four horses kept a happy gait, not too slow but also not the all-out gallop that would be needed if danger threatened. Their relief at the next relay station was just a few miles ahead.

John Cannon wasn't so happy. While a Concord stagecoach was designed for nine passengers, when one was his size, anything beyond four made it crowded in a hurry. Here, it was quite crowded, with the next relay station still miles ahead.

Joe Butler looked across at his boss and commiserated. Santa Fe was still five days away.

~HC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow-up Author's Note:
> 
> Concord-style stagecoaches pulled by four to six horses generally averaged about 60 to 90 miles per day (depending on conditions, terrain, etc.), with stations about every 12 miles or so where the stage stopped to change horses and let the passengers take a break. The 1958-1963 television series "Laramie" starring John Smith and Robert Fuller dealt with such a stage relay station on the Sherman Ranch one stop outside of Laramie.


	2. Drabble 2: Two Weeks Earlier

"Victoria, the railroad should be to Santa Fe within eighteen months. If they will extend it south to Tucson, it creates new opportunities for our beef beyond selling to the army or making a long drive to wherever. It could open up the eastern markets."

"But John, why do you have to go?"

"High Chaparral is one of the most important ranches in the area. After that last drive, the other ranchers look to us, so I'll be speaking for our group. We really need that railroad."

Nodding, she was crestfallen. "I understand, John." But I really need you, too.

~HC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: The AT&SF reached Santa Fe in February 1879. Based on this, this story takes place in the summer of 1877.
> 
> Setting the exact timeframe for the series is difficult. Based on "The Badge," John and Buck made a trip to Arizona in late 1866/early 1867. We don't know if this was the move with the family or a trip in which they were looking to purchase a ranch. Either way, this conflicts with a number of other events in the show but seems to match others.
> 
> President Benito Juárez was exiled in Northern Mexico from 1865 to 1867, so this could work with the events of "The Terrorist" since Emperor Maximilian died in 1867 and the French were forced out shortly thereafter. However, there are a number of other statements in other episodes that seem to conflict with those of "The Badge." Most importantly, the ongoing Apache troubles with Cochise ended in 1872, which would have placed Season 2 about that time. With the TV seasons covering a bit over a year each, setting this story in 1877 seems fairly reasonable to me.


	3. Drabble 3: A Necessary Evil

John didn't like stagecoaches.

They were far too small, built for those the size of women or children.

When crowded with big, smelly men in 110 degree heat, they were even worse.

He would have much preferred to ride his horse. However, the advantages were the stagecoach's speed and the relative safety provided. Over a week with frequent team changes, it could travel over twice as far as a rider on a good horse. The risk of robbery or attack by Indians was lower, too.

Checking the time, Silver City was still four hours away.

His thoughts turned to Victoria.

~HC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: 
> 
> Readers, reviews, follows, and favorites are always welcomed!
> 
> For historical perspective, the Butterfield Overland and the later Wells Fargo express stagecoaches carrying US mail across country often traveled around the clock, covering over 2,500 miles over primitive roads in just under 25 days. Stagecoaches in other areas would often travel from dawn to dusk, spending the night in a town along the way or at a relay station if in the wilderness.
> 
> The rather rambunctious village of Silver City, New Mexico, was incorporated as an actual town in 1878. It is famous as the first place William Bonney, AKA Billy the Kid, was arrested.


	4. Drabble 4: The Promises of a Few Days Before

"John, I will worry about you and miss you."

"Victoria, don't you worry about me," he said, gently holding her close. His hand slid over her swelling belly. Quietly, "I'll miss you, too."

Biting her lower lip, she begged, "Be home soon."

"I will, in plenty of time, my love," he promised. A lingering kiss sealed it.

Mounting his horse, he reined around, joining Joe and Buck for the ride to Tucson.

Early the next morning at the stage, John said, "Take good care of her, Buck."

Taking their horses, he replied, "Now, don't you worry, Brother John. I will."

~HC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Readers, reviews, follows, and favorites are always welcomed!


	5. Drabble 5: Tightly Wound

Tick. Tock.

Victoria looked at the time and then nervously wound the clock. It was the third time that day.

Checking the map of the stage route, she guessed John would be right…about...there.

She said a prayer for his safety and prompt return.

The little one must have heard for there was a sudden bump, then another.

An active baby, Victoria was sure it was a boy. Or, perhaps, John's little tom-boy?

Smiling, she knew they would find out in just under a month.

Later that morning, she glanced at the clock again, then wound it once more.

Tick. Tock.

~HC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> This story premiered on another website quite some time ago, but I'm expanding my series of High Chaparral stories here on AO3 and don't want any AO3 readers to miss out. It will play out five chapters at a time roughly weekly. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading and for letting me know your thoughts!


	6. Drabble 6: The Stopover

"Twenty minutes for lunch!" called the driver as the stagecoach drew to a stop.

Silver City was hours behind and the climb through the mountains to the pass was slow. Six horses were used for these stages of the journey, the relay stations more frequent.

"Sandwich is a dime. Hot lunch, two bits," announced the stationmaster.

John bought plates for Joe and himself. They ate standing up; they'd be sitting again soon enough.

The relay hand swapped the horses, then greased the axles and pivot assembly before checking the brakes.

Minutes later, John groaned silently, refolding his legs.

Off again!

~HC~


	7. Drabble 7: Checking In

Slow. Steady….

Exhale…

Violeta patted Victoria's hand, smiling and nodding. "¡Bueno!"

"Thank you, Violeta."

Seeing Buck entering, Violeta returned to her household duties.

"Victoria, how are ya'?"

She gave a worried look to her brother-in-law. "I am well, Buck, but missing John greatly."

"Course! We all are, though you've more reason. He'll be home soon enough, don't ya' worry. I'll go to Tucson in a few days an'll bet anything that there's a telegram waiting for ya'." Changing tracks, he asked, "Little bit doing okay?"

"Very active today," she said with a genuine smile. "He's—or she's?—missing papá, too."

~HC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I really appreciate everyone who's reading and especially any feedback!


	8. Drabble 8: A Night at the Station

They were on their way down the mountain when evening came. Another relay station became shelter for the night.

Its dormitory was crowded with six bunk beds. A room with a double bed was reserved for women or married couples, but none were present. The banker paid for the privilege.

After dinner, bunks were welcomed by the rest.

John lay on the hard surface, his clothes rolled as a pillow. After considering his business, thoughts returned to Victoria and the little one. He would see her soon and the baby soon thereafter.

Smiling despite surrounding snores, sleep finally overcame him.

~HC~


	9. Drabble 9: The Strange Gift

Two days later, Manolito spotted smoke rising from a nearby ridge. Approaching, he tied Mackadoo to a scrub and crept up the rise.

An old Apache medicine man in a black Bowler hat sat rocking on the ground next to the fire, looking directly at Mano as he topped the ridge. He signed for Mano to join him.

"Chief Tularosa learn John Cannon's woman with child. Cannon treat with honor and send gift when son of chief born. Tularosa now send gift to Cannon. Montoya deliver."

He handed Mano a cotton bundle tied with leather cord.

The Apache's rocking resumed.

~HC~


	10. Drabble 10: Ten Miles to Albuquerque

Bandits attacked on the next-to-last day of the journey.

Little did they know that they'd picked the wrong stagecoach.

Rex on shotgun shouted the warning as driver Amos cracked the whip.

The horses surged forward.

Wheels spun around.

Six masked highwaymen galloped alongside, firing and shouting to stop their prey.

Two Winchesters and four Colts protruded from the windows in response. The firing commenced.

A few seconds and twenty-eight rounds later, one, two, then three bandits fell. The remaining robbers decided to try again another day.

For once, John really liked stagecoaches.

They arrived safely in Albuquerque as darkness fell.

~HC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow-up Note: I think a number of the rifles used on the show were (or were supposed to be) Henry repeating rifles based on the lack of a wood forend (also called a fore stock or hand guard). The name of the New Haven Arms Company, which produced the Henry rifle, was changed to Winchester Repeating Arms Company in 1866 with the introduction of the Winchester Model 1866, which introduced the forend. The more popular Winchester Model 1873 (and the 1876, which followed) was a step up, so I believe the men of the High Chaparral, as well as many others, would have had one of these models by the time of this story.


	11. Drabble 11: Unwrapping the Gift

Victoria opened a cotton baby blanket made of fine, soft cloth. It had beautifully ornate weaving with lots of blue. It separated as it was unfolded, with a second blanket falling out below.

Mano caught that blanket, which had a reddish pattern.

"The chief didn't know if it is a boy or a girl, so he sent a blanket just-in-case for each, a blue and a pink. Lovely!"

She hugged the blankets close, babbling with her little one.

Buck whispered, "Mano, they do the blue-n-pink thing?"

"I have no idea," replied Mano, thinking it didn't look very pink to him.

~HC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: It's unclear whether the Apaches grew their own cotton at this time. The Apaches shown on TV generally wore clothes made of cotton or possibly agave fibers instead of skins worn by those of the plains. However, I can't find a specific reference to them growing cotton during this period since they were still semi-nomadic, so perhaps this was produced by the Pueblo or Navajo Indians who did, since the Apaches sometime traded with them. The finer cloth produced by the Indians of the American Southwest often had geometric patterns and the Apaches were known for their beadwork, though, from a modern perspective on safety, I'm not sure if they would have sewn beads on baby blankets.


	12. Drabble 12: Santa Fe

Santa Fe, a 250 year old city of almost 5,000 souls poised on the edge of greatness. The railroad was coming!

Land speculators were also ready, driving up prices of land and almost everything, taking their chance to become rich.

The railroad barons were similar. They wanted the best route so they could make the most money.

John Cannon walked into the meeting to show them the way.

After the meeting, he told Joe. "You hit the telegraph office and meet the stage. I have a bit of shopping to do."

"Yes, sir. Hotel around 4 PM?"

"See you there."

~HC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: In actuality, despite all of the expectations including the name, the Atchison, Topeka and Santa Fe Railroad never made it into the city. The grades made it too difficult, so the mainline that reached Santa Fe in February 1879 actually reached neighboring Lamy, New Mexico, in Santa Fe County instead of the actual city. A branch line was constructed between the two in 1880. It took many years for Santa Fe to recover, though it did become the capital of the State of New Mexico when the New Mexico Territory was admitted to the Union in 1912.
> 
> Unfortunately, Lamy didn't benefit greatly either, however, since the mainline was extended to Albuquerque, with connections from that point. Google says its current population in 2016 is about 218 people.
> 
> Finally, please don't forget to review or let me know your thoughts about it when you can! Thanks!


	13. Drabble 13: The Boys Go to Tucson

A couple of days later, Chuck and Randy, the newest hands, were heading to Tucson, 35 miles away, for their first days off.

Sam Butler met them as they prepared to leave. "Boys, I want you to have fun but remember you represent High Chaparral. Don't get into too much trouble, and definitely don't make me come bail you out. Understood?"

"Yep, got it, boss!"

They spun their horses and took off at a gallop.

Sam turned to the other two heading to town.

"That goes for you two, too."

Buck and Mano nodded, smiling, then sprinted after the others.

~HC~


	14. Drabble 14: Welcomed Greetings

Isabella, Violeta's nearly 16 year old niece, loved living at High Chaparral. She'd come to help while Señora Cannon was pregnant.

"Are you okay, Señora?"

"Just tired, thank you, Isabella," Victoria said as the teen helped her up.

The sounds of horses approaching could be heard through the open doors. Moments later, her brother Mano's laughter echoed happily after Buck's somewhat butchered punchline.

Following welcoming hugs and kisses, Buck pulled a telegram from his pocket for his sister-in-law.

She opened and read it excitedly. Her expression of concern changed to a bright, though tired, smile.

"John will be home soon!"

~HC~


	15. Drabble 15: Trouble Brewing

The smell of fresh coffee wafted into the room as Victoria studied the calendar again.

John would be home in two more days, with the baby arriving a few weeks later.

The repeated looks gave her hope despite her tiredness and the little pains she was feeling.

In need of rest, she slowly eased down in the rocking chair.

In the summer kitchen, Isabella smiled shyly as she handed Wind the cup. Equally shy, he thanked her. Aunt Violeta was also smiling discreetly, hoping her sister didn't think the girl too young.

Victoria's cry was sudden.

"Violeta! ¡Ayúdame, por favor!"

~HC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: When surprised, people often resort to their native language, even for an instant, as we've seen many times in movies like "The Great Escape." Spanish was Victoria's first language, so here she does just that, particularly since Violeta is still learning English. Translated, Victoria said, "Violeta! Help me, please!", which incidentally for those counting keeping up with the drabble word count, is also four words. :-)
> 
> In a review on the original posting, it was pointed out that Buck and Mano both going to town and leaving Victoria home alone would be completely irresponsible, so the drabble was written with just that in mind. After all, what else would they have done? lol
> 
> Thanks for reading, reviewing, and commenting!


	16. Drabble 16: Time and Tide...

Violeta ran.

Isabella showed fear and uncertainty. She blinked once at Wind, then ran, following her aunt.

Almost three years older, Wind wondered if perhaps they'd actually speak someday.

But not now. Concerned, he ran the other direction. Springing to his horse, he was away in search of Buck and Mano.

"Too soon!" Victoria repeated, crying, holding her belly.

Violeta helped her to the bed and checked her condition.

Yes, too soon, yet time.

Worriedly, she told Isabella to start more water boiling and get the clean towels and bandages.

"Stay calm, Señora. It will be okay."

But it wasn't.

~HC~


	17. Drabble 17: ...Wait for No One

Mano rushed into the room where his sister lay on the bed.

Violeta cut him off and launched into an update in Spanish on her condition that was so rapid-fire he had to tell her to slow down. He was nodding.

Buck stopped by the door, waiting and worried.

Mano said, "Buck, there's something wrong. It's too early and the baby is...'twisted?' Violeta cannot deliver it. We have to get help."

Buck nervously rubbed his chin. "Doc Plant in Tucson?"

Mano nodded. "Sí, but we go there. There's not enough time to go get the doctor and bring him here."

~HC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: 
> 
> I apologize to any sharp-eyed souls who may have noted that I've tweaked the Chaucer quote. If Star Trek could change "where no man has gone before" to "where no one has gone before," I figured it would be very appropriate here, too, since we're talking about Victoria and the baby!
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing, and commenting.


	18. Drabble 18: Ride Like the Wind

Leaping on Jama, Wind galloped away from the ranch. He soon slowed a bit, but continued riding relatively hard through the broiling afternoon heat of midsummer toward town. He couldn't ride all out or Jama wouldn't make it the 35 miles.

He couldn't ride too slow or Mrs. Cannon and the baby might not.

It would do no good to bring her all the way to Tucson to find the doctor was not available. His job was to find him and have him ready when she arrived.

Wind encouraged his horse.

Jama's rapid hoofbeats continued unabated.

Tucson, just 34 miles.

~HC~


	19. Drabble 19: A Determined Departure

Sam had the boys harnessing an extra team and then four more to be tied to the back of the buckboard. This would be a long, fast trip with no outside relief so they had to bring their own.

With the buckboard's sides set, the guest bed mattress was placed in back and tied down.

Mano and Buck carried Victoria out to it. They'd drive with Reno and Roy riding along for protection and to bring the first team home.

Violeta climbed in back with Victoria. Isabella handed her a basket of supplies.

Mano cracked the whip!

They were off!

~HC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is reading the story.
> 
> Thirty-five miles seems like hundreds when a horse and wagon are involved, so wotwasithinkin (an original commenter) is exactly right; pioneer families crossing the continent in covered wagons usually did about six to twelve miles per day, but over short distances a determined group could travel much faster with the proper planning. Hopefully we've seen some of that in today's edition!
> 
> There were also mentions of the danger to Victoria and the baby, which is so true. The mortality rate for expectant mothers and their newborns was pretty high in even good circumstances in the United States in the 1800s, but this started to decline around 1870 due to improvements discussed in brief at
> 
> Eh dot net/encyclopedia/fertility-and-mortality-in-the-united-states/
> 
> Specifically, "The mortality decline since the late nineteenth century seems to have been the result particularly of improvements in public health and sanitation, especially better water supplies and sewage disposal. The improving diet, clothing, and shelter of the American population over the period since about 1870 also played a role."
> 
> Much of that still hadn't made it to the frontier and the American southwest in particular, and whipping along in the back of a buckboard for miles on end can't be considered anywhere close to "good circumstances" so that's not to say that there should be any expectations for any upcoming events in this story…
> 
> Finally, High Chaparral fans may recall that Reno left the show after the first two seasons. As a fan favorite, who, however, is to say he might not have come back eventually? :-)


	20. Drabble 20: The Dangerous Ride

The "road" to Tucson was that in name only. Most was actually little more than a trail.

Reno and Roy rode ahead to keep it clear of debris, indicating the way when needed.

A rockslide, gulley, or toppled saguaro could mean doom for the bouncing buckboard.

Indeed, it was a fast, bumpy ride.

Victoria cried out, almost as much from the feeling as if she was being tossed out as the pains of labor. She gripped the rails, her knuckles white.

"Mano, she's a'need'n help. I's goin' back to hold 'er down."

Mano nodded as Buck swung to the back.

~HC~


	21. Drabble 21: Riding Hard

Miles ahead, Jama's hoofbeats continued, slower but unceasingly. Topping a rise, Wind could see Tucson ahead.

Entering town only minutes later, he called out, "The doctor? Doctor Plant?"

A townsperson showed him the way.

Meanwhile…

The buckboard continued its journey but the horses were tiring, the pace slowing as they neared the halfway point.

"Buck, we change soon?"

"Better wait, Mano." Looking at the trailing horses, he added, "These's already tired from runnin', and they's not likely ta go as far."

Gripping Buck's arm, Victoria's labor slowly intensified.

Violeta told her not to push. They couldn't deliver the baby here.

~HC~


	22. Drabble 22: The Ride Resumes

About two-thirds of the way, Mano finally halted. Buck jumped out, leading the four trailing horses to the front. They were quickly swapped out.

Taking the first four, Roy started slowly on toward town since it was closer than home as Reno continued scouting ahead. They'd return home tomorrow.

"Manolito! Where's John?" Victoria called as her younger brother climbed in back.

He held her, wiping sweat from her face. "John will be here soon, mi hermana. It will be okay."

A tear ran down Violeta's cheek.

Buck glanced back then popped the reins to restart their rapid ride toward Tucson.

~HC~


	23. Drabble 23: The Ride Gets Rougher

The horses were tired from trotting behind, but they hadn't been pulling so the ride was faster for a while. Then they too slowed.

Reno brought word of a small rock slide ahead. Victoria gripped hard as Buck drove around it over bumpy ground. The buckboard bounced as they returned to the road.

The ruts and dry rills in the road were almost as bad.

Between her labor and the bumpy ride, Victoria gritted her teeth, trying to be strong, not wanting to cry out, but it became too much.

Mano held her close, wiping tears from his sister's cheeks.

~HC~


	24. Drabble 24: The Ride Takes Its Toll

With nightfall approaching and seeing Victoria weakening, Violeta shook her head at Mano. She urged Buck to go faster.

Victoria held his arm and looked into his eyes, pleading, "Mano, please, save my baby! Don't let him die! Save him, not me!"

"Sweet sister, we'll be to the doctor soon and you'll both be just fine," he promised.

Praying that would be true, he then rejoiced to see Tucson ahead.

Wind and Doc Plant met them outside the doctor's house and rushed her inside.

Buck sent a telegram, hoping John would receive it:

Victoria in labor in Tucson.

Come soonest.

~HC~


	25. Drabble 25: Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Author's Note: And now, the conclusion to "The Ride."_

Entering Tucson, John was worried about Victoria, but again wondered which: Robert Sebastian or Anna Elizabeth?

Anxiously, he met the doctor on his porch.

"Doc! How are they?"

"They're fine, John. Right inside."

Greatly relieved, John found Victoria in bed. She smiled happily but wider still when she saw Blue entering after him. They'd met in Santa Fe as they'd planned as a surprise for her.

John's questions followed hugs and kisses.

"Where's the baby? Which name did we need?"

Pointing to the sleeping baby wrapped in an Apache blanket in Mano's arms and another in Buck's, she beamed.

"Both."

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Final Notes:_
> 
> _Thank you so much to everyone who's read or will read this story. Please leave your thoughts, comments, and suggestions!_
> 
> _I hope this ending pleased everyone for the most part. Some wanted John to make it home in time to be with Victoria for the birth, but there are a couple of 19th century realities that prevented me from doing that in addition to the intent of the story. Travel, particularly over long distances, was dangerous, unpredictable, and subject to frequent and often significant delays. The stagecoach went as fast as it could normally, so Buck's message to get there as soon as possible really wouldn't have gotten John there any sooner. In addition, it would have been very unusual for a male other than a doctor to be in the birthing room during the period, and female midwives were far more common doing deliveries than doctors. In a case like this, though, a doctor would likely have been needed or the mother, the child (or children), or both would most likely have perished._
> 
> _Skipping back a few drabbles, Mano told Buck the baby was "twisted?", but in actuality, Violeta meant the babies were tangled. The base Spanish words (retorcer/enredar) aren't as similar as the English words, but perhaps Violeta used the more similar word enroscar instead of retorcer since it has a similar meaning. With one regular and one breach, it might seem as if they were tangled, and with her speaking fast and him expecting only one baby, Mano's confusion hopefully can be seen as somewhat understandable._
> 
> _Blue's arrival in Santa Fe would have been by stage (hence John having Joe meet the stage that afternoon), but by this point in time, he could have traveled all but the last two hundred or so miles from Chicago by train. In actuality, he would have probably wanted to arrive in Santa Fe a day or two earlier due to the potential for delays along the way as noted above, but when you only have 100 words to explain it..._
> 
> _A few show and historical notes:_
> 
> _John had long had a desire to bring the railroad to Tucson. In Season 2, Episode 7 ("Ebenezer"), he mentions that the Southern Pacific Railroad would be coming east in a few years and he wanted Tucson cleaned up so it would be a stop on the route. The Southern Pacific did reach Yuma in western Arizona just a few months after this story takes place, but it was a while before it reached Tucson and about 1881 before finally reaching El Paso, Texas. Even then, the route went through Texas cattle country, meaning that it did little to open up the eastern markets as John was envisioning until it eventually connected with other eastern railroads and the populous northeastern United States._
> 
> _While John's presentation in the fictional meeting with the railroad barons in this story was unsuccessful in bringing the AT &SF Railroad to Tucson, that line was eventually extended south from Albuquerque to El Paso. By 1891, a branch line had been built to the west and south from Rincon, New Mexico, going through Nogales, Mexico, and south to the port at Guaymas, Mexico. If one looks at the 1891 map, it passes through Benson, Arizona, to the northeast of the ranch and then probably skirted the north side of the High Chaparral Ranch before turning south to Nogales, possibly even going through part of the ranch. John's ultimate goal of having ready access to more markets for his cattle would have been achieved with the building of this line along with the connections made available by the Southern Pacific._
> 
> _Then there's the rather embarrassing issue of blue and pink for boys and girls that was pointed out after this was originally published. The Apaches used bright colors in their beadwork, and the cloth they traded for would likely have been similar so blue and red might have been common, but it's highly unlikely that they were anything close to gender specific. While promoted (along with other pastels) as colors for babies over the traditional white/off white clothing, they did not really start to become gender specific until the 20th century. In fact, it appears that pink (as a "stronger color") was originally preferred by some for boys and blue (as "more delicate and dainty") for girls (particularly blondes) before finally being standardized along more current lines in the 1940s. There's a good article about it at_
> 
> _www . fastcodesign dot com /1672751/how-pink-and-blue-became-gender-specific_
> 
> _Therefore (and this is the embarrassing part), since I didn't discover this until after that particular drabble was published, I'm guessing the always lovely Victoria with her beautiful and almost florescent hair ribbons must have just been a bit ahead of the times on that (even though Mano thought it looked more red than pink). Ha ha!_
> 
> _Thanks again,_
> 
> _VST_


End file.
